Question: A small square is entirely contained in a larger square, as shown. The side length of the small square is 3 units and the side length of the larger square is 7 units. What is the number of square units in the area of the black region?

[asy]
fill((0,0)--(21,0)--(21,21)--(0,21)--cycle,black);
fill((9,4)--(9,13)--(18,13)--(18,4)--cycle,white);
[/asy]
The area of the black region is the difference between the area of the larger square and the area of the smaller square which has been removed: $7^2-3^2=\boxed{40}$ square units.